They're Alive For Real?
by dervishgirl
Summary: After the battle between the Disciples and Lord Loss, Bec came back from the dead or where ever she came from , but what we didn't know was that Grubbs' family came back too. It's better than it sounds. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is mt first fanfic so I really hope you like it. Bill-E did not die! He lives! So does Sharmila. Bec is here too. I may have some of the character's POV in the chapters sometime, but that's a maybe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Nat. Everything belongs to Darren Shan.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal, sunny day in Carcery Vale for everyone. Well, except for everyone in the mansion that belongs to Dervish Grady.

In the mnasion, everyone was doing what they normally did. Dervish, Meera, and Sharmila were in Dervish's study doing research on anything that would help them with identifying the "Shadow" demon...that was apparently not a demon. Bill-E, Bec and Shark were in the living room watching TV taking a break from all the havoc going on. And Nat was cleaning the kitchen, trying to get away from the tension in the house. Nat was the newest disciple that came across the group after they're battle in the cave somewhere in the woods. And Beranabus, Kernle, and Grubbs were somewhere in the demon universe getting information on anything that relates to the "Shadow".

As Nat was cleaning the kitchen the door bell rang. Nat put down her cleaning supplies and went to answer the door, really hoping there wasn't a demon. That would really ruin her day.

As she rang opened the door she saw a man with red hair who looked about in his mid thirties, a women with light brown hair and about the same age as the man, and a young girl with red hair. There seemed to be nothing unusual about them, except the man and the girl. They looked some what familiar. Nat proceded wearily and greeted them.

"Hello. I'm Nat. Who are you?"

The man took a deep breath and answered, "Hello, Nat. I'm Cal. Cal Grady. This is my wife, Sharon," he waved his hand towards the women, "and this is my daughter, Gretelda," he said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Cal...Cal Grady...The name sounded familiar and she new they were obviously related to Dervish. The man called Cal continued.

"I'm here to see my brother, Dervish. He told me to come here."

Nat was seriously confused. She knew Dervish had a brother, but she also knew that he was supposed to be dead. He and his family, except Grubbs, were killed by demons. Lord Loss's familiars, Artery and Vein.

"I don't believe you," said Nat, getting ready to attack if necessary.

"Really...honostly, I _am_ Dervish's brother. I'm not lying. I'm not a demon! Neither are my wife and daughter! If you don't believe me go to Dervish," Cal said.

Nat didn't know what to do. She didn't want to turn her back and probably get killed. She couldn't call Shark because he wouldn't hear her. She just decided to take the risk and invite them in. They all walked in the house and scoped the room. The girl, Gret, was practically hiding behind her mother.

"Okay, this way. He's upstairs," said Nat and lead the family up the stairs, hoping she didn't just make the biggest and most stupidest mistake of her life that could kill them all.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I hope you kind of liked it. It was kind of slow, but hey! It's just getting ready for some other things! I hope you enjoyed it though. Remember, Wolf Island comes out sometime in May this year! W-hoo!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. And if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. All comments and suggestions/ideas are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to reviewer Fredtheawesome. You're awesome. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing...sadly...it all belongs to Darren Shan.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Nat's thoughts were racing through her head as she made her way up the stairs with the family behind her.

_Were they really who they claimed to be?_

_Should she have called for someone?_

_Is this a trap?_

_Are they all going to die because of her?_

As they aproached Dervish's study Nat face they family and said, "I think you should wait here while I go tell Dervish what's going on."

Nat walked into the study and closed the door behind her. She saw Dervish flipping through pages in huge books, Sharmila was surfing the internet, and Meera was doing her nails. Nice.

Nat walked up to Dervish and closed the book in his hands.

"Derv. There's people in the hall claiming to be so called _Cal, Sharon, and Gretelda Grady._ They said you told them to come. Aren't they supppost to be dead?" she asked. Dervish just stared at her like she had three heads. After what seemed to be minutes, he blinked and slowly got up. Sharmila looked ready to attack any demon she saw and Meera's eye was slightly twitching in anticipation of fighting.

"They're...They're here?" Dervish asked Nat. She nodded watching Dervish's every move.

"Be ready to attack. Follow me," he said and walked into the hall.

Dervish kept walking until he saw three familiar faces. The man called Cal, stepped forward with a big smile on his face.

"Dervish...it's me, Cal. Remember, you told me to come..." said Cal in an uncertain tone. The two men stood there for what seemed like a long time. Then out of no where, Dervish fiercly wrapped Cal in a hug.

"Cal, it's you! I can't believe it's really you!" shouted Dervish and grabbed Cal's shoulders and just took in his sight. Sharon stepped forward then and smiled slightly.

"Hello, Dervish," she said and wrapped Dervish in a hug.

Dervish was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do except just look at them. Then he noticed the girl that had pushed herself against the wall.

"Gretelda, it's good to see you, dear," he said and pulled her close. He didn't realize until then how much she resembled her brother, Grubbs.

Dervish heard the girl mumble something against his chest, "Say that again, please."

"It's Gret. I _hate _Gretelda." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Um...Dervish, what's going on here? Aren't they supposed to be dead?" asked Meera, putting herself in between him and the other Grady's.

"Well, yes. But it's okay, Meera. I already knew they were alive. They've been alive for a few months. Since Bec came back, actually."

"I still don't understand."

"Neither do I, Meera. But I just know they're not demon. Let's leave it at that,"said Dervish. "Why don't we all go downstairs and introduce you to the others," he said to his brother and started for the stairs.

"Um, Dervish. Where's Grubbs?" asked Cal, stopping Dervish.

Dervish looked at his brother sadly and said, "He's not here right now."

"Then where is he, Dervish?" said Cal sternly.

"He's in the universe of the demonata."

_____________________________________________________________________________

**How'd you like it? I know it's kinda slow and may seem like one of those sappy stories, but I'm doing my best in not doing that. We know that Beranabus. Kernle, and Grubbs are in the demon universe, but Cal didn't. So now I think I may make Cal and Sharon super angry and pissed off at Dervish...but on the bright side...Bill-E will get to meet his dad for the first time. Excitement!**

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people! I hoped you liked the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if there are any typos so I'll have to fix those. Also, Dervish is not dying from heart problems (in Death's Shadow). Long live Darren Shan! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: So...do I not own Demonata?**

**Darren Shan: No. It's mine. All mine! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Me: ...So it's not mine...**

**Darren Shan: No. **

**Me: *Sigh***

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

Cal's face was expressionless. Blank. Of no emotion. Dervish was beginning to think his brother was having a stroke. Until he started yelling, that is.

"What do you mean he's in the 'universe of the demonata'?!?!" Cal shouted to his brother.

"He's fighting demons and gathering information about certain things in the demon universe. That's what I mean," answered Dervish trying to remain calm. Cal continued his ranting.

"You mean to tell me that you sent Grubbs, _my son_, you're own _nephew_, to the universe of the demonata to most likely be _killed_?!

"How could you do that, Dervish?! He's my son! He's your nephew! And you just sent him away to be killed by demons! What were you thinking?!" roared Cal. Cal felt betrayed. Dervish didn't exactly know waht to say without making his brother angry, not that he wasn't already.

"Cal, I didn't send Grubbs. Well, I guess you could say he volunteered, but just to let you know, he's not by himself," said Dervish.

"Then who is he with?! God, he better not be with your mental 'Leader of the Disciples', what's his name again....Barnicles," Cal said, his face going slightly red. Dervish chuckled a bit.

"Um, his name is Beranabus and yes he is with him, and he's also with another young man named Kernel. You shouldn't worry so much. You'll have a stroke. I know how you can lose your temper sometimes," said Dervish, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I do not lose my temper, Dervish. Maybe you should start being a responsible adult. You're always dipping into the family fortune and playing games!"

"I do not do that and I am a responsible adult! Now you're going off topic and not even thinking about Grubbs."

"I am thinking about Grubbs. I don't even know why we trusted him over to you. All you did was thrust him into a world of demons and magic!" said Cal. Of course he doesn't lose his temper. Dervish did his best to become calm again.

"This conversation doesn't really even matter at the moment. Grubbs is alive. He's fought demons before, he knows what to do. Right now I think we should go downstairs and introduce you some members of the desciples," said Dervish and started down the stairs and the others followed.

Dervish and the others kept walking until they got to a door and they stopped. Dervish turned to face his brother.

"I think it's time to meet your other son, Bill-E"

______________________________________________________________________________

**This chapter I think was really short, but then again so were the others. ANyway, I hope ou enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yay! Bill-E gets to meet his dad! I'm wondering when to get Beranabus, Kernel, and Grubbs in the story again. When should they come back from the demonata universe? If you ahve any suggestion please PM me. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you like this one, too!!! Special thanks to Fredtheawesome and FredGiirrll for the support!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: O own- *gets head slapped***

**Grubbs: Don't say you own Demonata.**

**Me: But I thought it was mine? What about our agreement?!**

**Grubbs: What? There was no agreement!**

**Me: Watch it, Grubistch. I can take you out of the story forever.**

**Grubbs: I'm barley in the story anyway!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Demonata!**

**Grubbs: *snickers***

**Me: Shut up.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

Cal's eyes widened. His son? Billy? Cal had always wanted to meet him, but his mother, or his grandparents, Grandma and Grandpa Spleen, had never allowed it. And when Billy's mother had died he wanted to gain custody of the boy, but he knew Sharon or Grandma and Grandpa Spleen wouldn't want it.

Cal wanted to know everything about Billy. What did he look like? What was his favorite thing to do? Cal gulped and spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

"Billy's h-here? in the house?" Dervish nodded. "Does he know? About...everything?"

"He knows that Grubbs is his brother. He knows about demons and magic. He knows his father is supposedly dead. So yes, he knows," said Dervish glancing at Sharon and Gret. "Gret probably doesn't know a thing about what we're talking about, so I would suggest explaining everything to her and Bill-E."

Cal nodded. He entered the room with Dervish.

Shark, Bec, and Bill-E looked up from the TV when the group entered. Shark got up and headed for Dervish and said in a hushed tone, "What's going on? Do we need to get ready to fight? Who are these people?"

Dervish just shook his head, "Just sit down, Shark. I need to explain some things right now." Shark sat back down next to Bec and waited.

Dervish was nervous. He didn't know how Bill-E would react. Also, he didn't want Shark to contact Beranabus. That would just mean more research for the "Shadow".

"Well, guys, I have some people I would like to introduce to you. I know this may be a bit confusing.

"All right. Well, this is my brother, Cal. And this is his wife, Sharon, and his daughter, Gretel- I mean Gret."

"...Um...I say they're imposters!" shouted Shark.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sharmila.

"They're demons! They're demons, I say! Demons!" he continued to shout. Bill-E, who watched amused whispered in Bec's ear, "I think he's lost his lentils."

Shark continued, "They're supposed to be dead! They've brain washed you, Dervish! You're not thinking clearly!" Dervish couldn't help but laugh at his long time friend's accusation.

"Shark, you're wrong. They're really alive. When Bec came back from the cave, they came back too. I don't know how, but they did.

"Bill-E, there's something we need to talk to you about.

"You know you're Grubbs' half brother and you know what happened to his family. I just wanted to let you know, that these people here are them. They're Grubbs' family. Which also means that Cal is your father."

Bill-E didn't know what to do. He looked at the red haired man who gazed at him curiously. Was Dervish mistake? No, he trusted Dervish. He had a gut feeling that this was him.

Bill-E got up and walked to Cal. And stook his hand out.

"Mr. Grady, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. I'm Billy Spleen, but I prefer Bill-E. You know, like a rapper," Bill-E said politely. _What else do you say to the father you never knew?_ Bill-E thought to himself

Cal smiled and shook his son's hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you also and I hope to get to know you better." Bill-E smiled widely and took his hand back and was suddenly self conscious.

Bill-E turned to Sharon and Gret. "So, you must be Mrs. Grady and you must be Grubbs's sister, Gret. It's nice to meet you."

Sharon was a bit suprised to see how out going the boy was. She had a feeling they would get along well somewhat. Gret just couldn't believe she had another brother. _Maybe he's not as annoying as Grubbs..._, thought Gret, thinking back to the prank Grubbs had pulled on her (Read 'Lord Loss', Demonata book 1 if you don't know about the 'prank' Grubbs had made sure she had a bucket of rat's guts dumped on her. heehee).

"Whoa...wait minute, They're Alive...For Real?" said Shark scratching his head a bit, seriously confused.

Everyone in the room laughed at the confused man.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Everyone turned and there revealed an also confused Grubbs, Kernel, and Beranabus.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Yup, they're back! Do you think Grubbs is gonna take the news of his family being back good or bad. I'm thinking about it and I made myself laugh. God, I'm pretty pathetic.**

**I thought Shark was funny. *cute innocent little girl face* By the way, Kernel, Grubbs, and Beranabus have been gone for about 4-5 months, but to them it's been about a week.**

**Once again, please review!!! And if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me!!! Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Excitement! New chapter! I havn't updated in a while so I hope it's good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hmmm...I don't own Demonata.**

**Dervish: No, you don't.**

**Me: *Sqee!* **

**Dervish: Damn, girl, you hurt my ears.**

**Me: S-sorry, D-dervsih. So I don't own Demonata?**

**Dervish: No.**

**Me: Damn. Atleast I'm your girl.**

**Dervish: ...Ummm...excuse me?**

**Me: You get it? I'm dervishgirl...**

**Dervish: ...**

**Me: Ok, not funny then...I don't own Demonata.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_"Whoa...wait minute, They're Alive...For Real?" said Shark scratching his head a bit, seriously confused. _

_Everyone in the room laughed at the confused man. _

_"Hey, what's so funny?"_

_Everyone turned and there revealed an also confused Grubbs, Kernel, and Beranabus._

"What's going on, freaks of nature?" asked Kernel kind of smiling. Beranabus, as usual, thought they were a bunch of...wierdos. Beranabus looked at the people in front of him and noticed that three of them were not people he knew, and he knew they weren't disciples.

_Damnit, they saw us come through the window. Now we gotta kill the suckers._

Grubbs did the same and...let's say he lost it.

Grubbs didn't think twice about what he was doing. He quickly stepped closer and threw a punch at the closest person to him -- Meera. Meera fell to the ground and quickly got up and moved her hands in front of her. Grubbs threw a right hook and conected with Meera's ribs.

"Grubbs! Stop, what are doin'?!" yelled Dervish trying to pull Grubbs off of Meera and ended up getting hit in the face. "Grubbs, stop!"

"Get off me, bastard! You're all demons! Damnit, get off me, you good-for-nothin', piece of sh-"

"Grubbs! We're not demons!" Shark shouted at him and threw him off Dervish, but he just went to the next closest person to him, which was Cal. Cal tried to knock Grubbs to the ground unaware of his strength. Cal landed on the floor on his back and was punched in the face.

_Yup, that's gonna leave a bruise, _he thought as he was punched in the stomach.

"Grubbs get off! We're not demons!" Dervish pushed the teenager off his dad and hit the side of his head. Beranabus decided to interfere and stepped forward, and grabbed Grubbs shoulder.

"Grubbs, stop now or do I have to make you?"

Grubbs started to lunge for his "dad" again, but stopped at Beranabus' words. He just prayed Beranabus knew what he was doing. They could get killed and then the world would be doomed. Grubbs yanked himself from his leader's grip and went to stand by Kernel, glaring at the floor.

Dervish helped his brother off the floor then walked towards Grubbs and smiled slightly. He hadn't seen his nephew in about five months. Grubbs' growth spurt made him taller by another inch and a half, so he was now about 6 ft. His hair had grown about an inch and he looked broader.

"I know this may sound strange, but-" how cliche, "...I don't know how to say this, but, um, Grubbs, Your family's alive. We don't know how, but they're here and I ain't gonna argue about it. We think they came back around the time Bec did. Don't worry, they weren't accepted back until I was absolutely sure they weren't demons. I've known for about four months-"

"They've been back for four months?! You're crazy! They've abviously brainwashed you into thinking they were really back. You're all crazy!" interupted Grubbs. "You're mental! You're insane! Do we need to get you back into therapy or somethin' 'cause what you're saying is rubbish! And if they are really back, then why didn't you tell me sooner?! You could've made a window and found us! How long were you going to keep this from me?! Once again, like I said, you're mental. And not only that, but you've tricked Bill-E into thinking he has a dad now! That's just cruel, Dervish!

"And for all I know, you're all demons and this is just a trick and you're going to kill us and take over the world! You're sick bastards, that what you are! Insane! I can just imagine you ripping our heads off and feeding them to Vein! Or some centipede and grasshopper cross over! You're _insane!_" he said for the third time. "So, are you gonna tell me the truth or are you demons gonna just kill us now-"

"Grubbs, we're not stupid demons so shut the hell up or I'll do it for ya."

Grubbs turned to see who had spoken and saw Gret in front of his father. He didn't know what to do, to say, or think...All those times when he felt so extremely guilty for not saying sorry for what he did to Gret made him feel stupid. Now as he looked at her, he tried to think of ways to apologize...

He passed out.

Eveyone just stared at the unconcious body lying on the floor. It was such a funny sight.

"Well, I would've done the same thing," said Kernel and several people in the room agreed. Dervish and Shark carried Grubbs to a bedroom while evryone else staightened out the living room.

"So, when do you think Wolfy's gonna wake up?" Shark asked Kernel. "If he wakes up in am hour you give me your gun."

"He's not gonna wake up in an hour. He'll wake wake up in an hour and thrity-two minutes. And when he does you're gonna give me that switch blade in your pocket," said Kernel to Shark. Sharmila rolled her eyes at the two gambling people. Old habits die hard.

Cal didn't notice what they said until the two gamblers shook on their bet. "Wolfy?"

No one answered and just went about their business.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**SO, what's you think? Sorry it's so short. Since only three people voted in my poll, and they all voted for different things, I just decided that I'd put all three choices in. I thought it was kind of funny and slightly pathetic when Grubbs passed out. That's gonna damage his ego.**

**SO please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to Nikkuh845 and FREDGiirrll and the other person who voted in my poll. You rock! I'll try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples!!! What's up my awesome readers? Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, which I only got three reviews on....but what ever. I hope you like this chapter. Not my best ever but I did my best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demonata. It all belongs to the wonderful Darren Shan.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously..._

_Everyone just stared at the unconscious body lying on the floor. It was such a funny sight. _

_"Well, I would've done the same thing," said Kernel and several people in the room agreed. Dervish and Shark carried Grubbs to a bedroom while everyone else straightened out the living room. _

_"So, when do you think Wolfy's gonna wake up?" Shark asked Kernel. "If he wakes up in am hour you give me your gun."_

_"He's not gonna wake up in an hour. He'll wake wake up in an hour and thirty-two minutes. And when he does you're gonna give me that switch blade in your pocket," said Kernel to Shark. Sharmila rolled her eyes at the two gambling people. Old habits die hard._

_Cal didn't notice what they said until the two gamblers shook on their bet. "Wolfy?"_

_No one answered and just went about their business.  
_

Chapter 6

Grubbs woke up to find himself in bed. He didn't get up or open his eyes. He just thought about everything that had happened? What happened again? Oh, right. Beating the hell out of his supposed "dad", Meera, Shark, and Dervish. Then he remembered being angry at Dervish 'cause he didn't tell him about his parents being alive.

_I shouldn't be angry at him. He didn't know how to contact me. And I'm just being moody. It's almost a full moon...How am I gonna tell mum and dad...?_

He slowly lifted himself off the bed and walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Shark, Kernel, Bill-E, Gret, and Nat were. He couldn't look at them, ashamed of his actions earlier.

"How long was I out?"

Nat looked at the clock and said, "About and hour and a half."

"HA!" exclaimed Kernel triumphantly jumping out of his seat. "I win, I win! Give me that switchblade, Fish!"

"I'm not a fish! I'm Shark!" Shark scowled and reluctantly handed the boy his blade.

"Sure, fishy, sure."

"Shut up, _Cornelius,_" Shark shot back.

"Anyway, if you're wondering where Dervish is he's in his study with everyone else," said Nat. She gave him a small smile and walked outside.

Grubbs sat down next to Bill-E and stared at the ceiling. The room was silent. Kernel coughed a little and sat up straighter.

"You know, Grubbs, if you feel bad about what happened, I would've done the same thing. I know what it's like to...lose parents and see them again...it's crazy shit. You must be so embarrassed. I don't blame ya."

Grubbs didn't say anything, he just sat there. He didn't want to think. He got up from the couch and headed out of the room.

"Where are you goin', Grubbs?" asked Bill-E.

"To do some research. I don't want to sit around all day."

Grubbs aimlessly climbed the flight of stairs and went to the library. The library room wasn't anything big. There was about three average sized book shelves against a wall, a computer in the corner, and a small couch across from the bookshelves. Grubbs pulled a book off the shelf and sat on the couch, but he didn't read it. He couldn't concentrate. Out of nowhere, he had a feeling of...anger. He felt irritated and frustrated for no reason.

He got up and walked paced the room.

_What an asshole._

_What a bastard._

_Ugh! I just want to hit something..._

Grubbs hit one of the bookcases and and repeatedly punched the wall until his fists bled. When stopped, he tried to gain control of his breathing.

"Man, some body's angry."

Grubbs turned to the person who had spoken. Cal and Dervish were in the doorway.

"What'd you want?" Grubbs asked. He didn't speak directly at them. Still feeling irritated he kicked the wall then sat on the arm of the couch. Nobody spoke for a good five minutes and then Dervish cleared his throat.

"Grubbs, you probably don't want to do this, but I think we should tell your father about your...condition," Dervish said quietly. Grubbs nodded but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, so, uh... you know about the Grady Curse. You tried to save Gret but...um...well, anyways, Bill-E had it about a year ago and we saved him...and well, I have it too now...I really don't know what to say..." Grubbs looked at his dad after he said this. Cal's face was blank.

"You have the curse?" Grubbs nodded.

"Is it possible to summon...Lord Loss...again...?" asked Cal hopefully. Dervish and Grubbs shook their heads.

"Lord Loss wouldn't do it. Grubbs has angered him too much. Lord Loss had tried to kill him multiple times. Lord Loss would just kill him," Dervish explained their encounters with Lord Loss to Cal, like when they went to the town Slawter, saved Bill-E, on a plane, and in the cave in the forest. Cal shook his head.

"So, there's no hope? Do we have to call in the Lambs?"

The Lambs are a group of, you could say, family executioners. They take someone who has the curse away and kill them. And sometime they take them somewhere and study them and try to find a cure.

"We aren't gonna call the Lambs. I've had the curse for about six months. I can handle it," said Grubbs. Cal waited for him to speak more.

"I can handle it by using magic. Well, actually Beranabus said _magic used me_ because I'm a true magician. I won't transform. But just as a warning, I get pretty irritated around the full moon, which would explain my frustration a bit," explained Grubbs. They all sat there as Cal let the information sink in.

"Well, that would explain your name Wolfy, then wouldn't it?" said Cal. Grubbs and Devish laughed.

"Yeah, that explains it."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So what'd you think? Is it ok? I ask for your constructive criticism. Please give me some suggestions. I'm beginning to get writer's block!!! AAAHHHHH!!! Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Review! Review! Review! **

**Just click the button!!!**

**It won't hurt you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, sadly I got 1 review, but that's ok...it's enough to keep me writing. So hopefully you enloy this chapter...ok? So thanks Nikkuh845 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...*sigh* It's all Darren Shan. **

_Previously..._

_"We aren't gonna call the Lambs. I've had the curse for about six months. I can handle it," said Grubbs. Cal waited for him to speak more._

_"I can handle it by using magic. Well, actually Beranabus said_ _magic used me because I'm a true magician. I won't transform. But just as a warning, I get pretty irritated around the full moon, which would explain my frustation a bit," explained Grubbs. They all sat there as Cal let the information sink in._

_"Well, that would explain your name Wolfy, then wouldn't it?" said Cal. Grubbs and Devish laughed._

_"Yeah, that explains it."_

Chapter 7

Sharon was sitting at the table with Gret, Meera, and Sharmila. The two Disciples were trying to fill Sharon in on everything about Grubbs and Bill-E. Sharon had been badgering them to tell her everything. Like, has he been fighting demons? Has Dervish been a good or bad influence on him **(Sharon doesn't really like Dervish...bk 1)**? Has he been behaving? Why was he sent to a mental house **(...as Grubbs puts it)**? And has he been _smoking? _**(bk 1. Sharon was furious)**

As They women talked, Gret took in everything that had happened. She didn't know how brave her brother really was. She felt bad about everything she had done to him. And he was a magician! Coolio.

Bill-E walked in the kitchen silently and approached them shyly. He thought he'd hang with the women instead of the others. They had started a popcorn fight, but Shark, Kernel, and Nat gotten too competitive and they were soon throwing punches...

"Hey, Bill-E. Come here, help me take off my sweatshirt. It's a bit hot in here," said Meera flirting with the boy. She does that a lot. She loves to make all men blush. Which, by the way, Bill-E had turned the color of a tomato. Gret and Sharmila giggled at the embarrassed boy.

Bill-E sat down next to Sharmila and asked what they were talking about and if he had interrupted.

"He's got such good manners," Sharon said to herself.

"Thank you."

"Bill-E, what do you think about this lipstick color?" More blushing..."When is the full moon?" Sharon and Gret immediately felt uncomfortable, and shrugged.

"Tonight. I'm gonna make sure everything is secure in Grubbs' room. I'll be right back," said Sharmila and headed upstairs to Grubbs's room. Gret had a confused face.

"H-he doesn't have the curse, does he?" she asked. **(She was talking about Grubbs)**

Bill-E sadly nodded. He felt bad for his brother. He had to deal with the excruciating pain of his body trying to transform when it wouldn't, thanks to the magic.

"What happens if he transforms? Do we need to summon..." Meera shook her head.

"No. He uses magic to not transform. He'll be all right. Dervish and me or somebody else will just have to be with him tonight. I feel bad for 'im, though. He'll be in pain in the morning," said Meera.

Bill-E sensed some tension in the room so he left to go see how Nat and Shark's popcorn brawl was going. As soon as he entered the room he wished he hadn't. The two people had run out of popcorn amo and decided to fist fight instead, and were bouncing off the walls, literally.

Shark noticed Bill-E standing by the door and grabbed his arm, and pulled Bill-E into the game. About thirty minutes passed, then Grubbs and Kernel entered the room and were soon followed by Dervish and Cal. Dervish saved Bill-E, who was clutching to the ceiling, and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey, what'd you that for?" complained Shark who was sitting on the floor now.

"Stop ruining my living room!"

"...oh, I didn't notice the mess. Sorry, Derv." Dervish rolled his eyes.

"Where'd ol' Branny Beranabus go off to?" asked Nat chucking at the nick name she gave the disciple's leader.

"He said he had to pay the Demonata universe a quick visit. Bec's taking a nap in her room," said Dervish. Grubbs and Kernel went up to Bec's room, who wasn't sleeping they found, and sat on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Kernel asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

"You do know that it's impossible to be doing nothing. You could be just sitting and you'd still be doing something. And if someone asked to get off you're lazy butt and do some work, you could go downstairs and get a soda, drink it, and you'd technically be working," said Grubbs.

"Shut up about working and nothing, you're annoying."

"I think I've been hanging around with Bill-E too much."

"Ya think?"

"So anyway, what were you doing?" asked Grubbs to Bec.

"Um...just thinking about...my old village. The retired village leader, Goll, was like my father. My old teacher, Banba, tought me the wyas of magic," said Bec. "She was killed by demons."

Grubbs and Kernel were silent. They wanted to hear Bec's story.

"How did you end up in the cave," Grubbs asked.

"You know that my village had been under attack for many years. Well, one day a boy had came to our village. He couldn't say much. He was a simple. He could only say a few things such as flower, worm pups, and maybe a few others. His favorite was run fast. So therefore we named him that. Run Fast is Bran, just so you know.

"He came with a message so a few of us went with him to his village. Me, Goll, and men named Connla, Ronan and Lorcan--twins, Fiachna, and a women named Orna. We traveled for many days and we soon arrived. We met a man named Drust, a magician who sent Bran to us, told us if we came with him to a cliff we would be safe from the demons. He said he would teach me some magic so we went.

"When we got to the cliff, he told me to come with him into the water below to cliff. I did as I was told and we jumped. We met the...well, I'm not sure. It's hard to explain. Anyway, we left to some place. There was a window that the demons were coming from, so we went to close. Drust said he had to close it and I was to be the sacrifice. We didn't tell the others that, though, or else we wouldn't be able to go. We lost Orna, Fiachna, and Ronan on the way there.

"When we arrived, we were under attack. There were so many demons it was nearly impossible to get to this cave. The guardian of the cave, we found, was Drust's twin brother, Brude. As we fought to get into the cave, we found out that Connla had been against us the whole time. He was in league with demons. He had pushed Ronan off the cliff and poisoned Fiachna. Connla was soon killed by the demons, though. As well as Goll and Lorcan. We didn't know where Bran was.

"Drust and I made our way through the cave and came to this lodestone. It absorbs the blood. You know that. Drust was about to sacrifice me, then he stopped. Bran was behind him and Drust had a knife stabbed in his back. Drust told me to finish the spell to close the portal and use himself as the sacrifice, so I did. I had realized that Bran had stabbed Drust was because he didn't want me to die. I realized that he loved me. When I finished, me and Bran ran towards the exit of the cave, but we couldn't make it. The opening was closing, and Lord Loss and his familiars were in our way. I told Bran to run fast. He did not knowing I wouldn't follow. The cave closed up and the only thing I remember was screaming," Bec finished.

Grubbs and Kernel sat there on the bed taking in everything she had said. It was quiet for several moments until the door burst open to reveal Dervish.

"We're under attack!"

**OMG! Whose attacking them?! Are they going to survive?! I was thinking, should I have someone die? My ideas are Sharmila, Meera, Shark, Bill-E, Nat, Sharon, or Gret? Vote in my pole, please!!!**

**Anyone except Kernel, Grubbs, Bec. They're important in the books, therefore, they don't die. And Dervish doesn't die either. When should Beranabus came back? After the attack? **

**Names:**

**Fiachna-- Feek (rhymes with speak)-na**

**Goll-- rhymes with doll**

**Lorcan-- Lor-ken**

**Brude-- rhymes with "crude"**

**Banba-- Bon-ba**

**Ronan-- Row-nen**

**Connla-- Kom-lah**

**Drust--Jrust (hard D sound, like in "dread" or "dry"**

**Bran-- rhymes with "man"...obviously...**

**Please review! Like I said last chapter, click the button! **

**It won't hurt you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, i haven't updated in a while so i hope u like this chapter. I didn't know what to do. Writer's Block!!! ugh, so frustrating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...*sigh***

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_Grubbs and Kernel sat there on the bed taking in everything she had said. It was quiet for several moments until the door burst open to reveal Dervish._

_"We're under attack!"_

Chapter 8

Grubbs and Kernel went straight to battle mode. They almost literally jumped off the bed and ran out the bedroom door with Dervish and were followed by Bec. They ran to the Dervish's study where they found everybody else. Sharon, Gret, and Bill-E were by the bookshelves and Bec joined them while the others were by the windows and the door.

"What happened? Who's attacking?" asked Kernel heading to the window.

"We don't know. We were all in the kitchen until we heard a crash and growling. It was a vase and I went to see what happened then I was attacked from behind. It was a werewolf. We believe there's atleast three of them," answered Shark.

Grubbs went blank.

"...What? But how did the wolves get here?"

"We don't know--"

Everyone immediately ducked down to the ground at the sound of gun shots outside.

"Well, I think that means the wolf attack was no accident," said Dervish. Everyone was silent while Dervish, and Shark listened for any of the wolves. They didn't hear anything and Dervish turned the others.

"When I say so, we're all gonna run as fast as we can to the cellar. We should be safe there. Then we can call in the disciples to get these wolves," Dervish said then turned back to the door.

"I don't hear anything. Let's go!"

They all tried to run as quietly as possible as they headed towards the cellar. They reached the cellar, but not the one Dervish was talking about. They were heading to the hidden cellar when two werewolves appeared in front of them.

"Split up!" shouted Shark and ran down a one walk way in between the multiple racks of Dervish's wine collection. Dervish, Grubbs, and Nat ran down another corridor and the others follwed Shark. Shark was at the opening of the secret cellar and pushed Sharon, Gret, and Sharmila in and waited for the others. Dervish, Grubbs, and Nat were almost there when they heard Cal shouting.

"Grubbs, Nat, head to the cellar, I'll be right there!" shouted Dervish and ran to his brother's aid, but they didn't listen. Grubbs helped Dervish with the wolf while Nat ran to help Meera. Meera was banging a wolf on the head repeatedly with a broken wine bottle trying to keep it away from Bec.

As Meera knocked the wolf to the ground, Kernel grabbed Bec and ran her to the secret cellar. Meera and Nat were following when they noticed Dervish and Grubbs struggling with another wolf. Cal had already made it to the others safely.

"Go, Meera! I'll be right there!" said Nat as she ran to Dervish.

"What're you doin'?" bellowed Grubbs trying to pull the werewolf into a headlock.

"Get to the cellar! We can't loose you! Go! We'll be right there! Go Grubbs!" yelled back Nat as she tried punching the wolf. Grubbs relunctantly ran to the secret cellar, leaving his uncle and friend.

Dervish had grabbed two wine bottles off the nearest rack and was using them as weapons. As they continued to attack the wolf another appeared. Nat and Dervish knew they wouldn't be able to hold both of them for long.

"Run!" said Nat to Dervish as she took off running. Dervish followed her and reached the cellar before her. She stopped and the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Run! Hurry!" they all yelled. Nat didn't budge. She knew she wouldn't make it even if she tried, she was too slow. And if she did survive, would it be worth it? She kept seeing her family's faces as she stood there. She remembered how her family was brutally slaughtered like Grubbs's family.

"Close the door!" she bellowed to the others. "Close the damn door!" After a few seconds they reluctantly closed the door.

Sharon and Gret her huddled in the corner petrified. Kernel, Bec, and Sharmila were lined up against the wall opposite to the cellar door. And Dervish, Meera, Shark and Grubbs, were by the door.

In the dark and cold cellar, they could hear what was happening outside of it.

They could all hear Nat's agonizing screams.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I got three votes in my poll. And Nat was chosen to die and there was only one vote for Bill-E. Btw, what'd you think happened to Bill-E. He was in the beginning of the chapter but he wasn't in the cellar. So he was either killed or was hiding somewhere. The others will notice he's gone in the next chapter maybe. And sorry this chapter was short. I didn't kno what to do during the attack.**

**Please review! The button don't bite!**

**Or explode!**

**Or take u to the universe of the Demonata!**

**OR KILL YOU!!!**


	9. Final Chapter ppl!

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. I had to work on 2 projects and it wasn't very enjoyable. So hopefully I'll update more often again. I didn't hav much time to work on this chapter so hopefully u like it! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Demonata ever!....*sigh* I wish I did tho.**

**

* * *

**_Previously..._

_"Close the door!" she bellowed to the others. "Close the damn door!" After a few seconds they reluctantly closed the door. _

_Sharon and Gret her huddled in the corner petrified. Kernel, Bec, and Sharmila were lined up against the wall opposite to the cellar door. And Dervish, Meera, Shark and Grubbs, were by the door. _

_In the dark and cold cellar, they could hear what was happening outside of it. _

_They could all hear Nat's angonizing screams._

Chapter 9

Everyone could still hear Nat's screaming. They were all petrified. Sharon was crying. It had been about an hour since the attack. Meera had called the Disciples in to take care of the problem. They had about another three hours until they showed up.

Grubbs had started to shake terribly in the corner of the secret cellar. Dervish and Cal tried to calm him down so he wouldn't transform. The last time Grubbs went through a full moon was before he went with Beranbus and Kernel to the Demonata universe. There was no full moon there because time worked differently there.

Grubbs continued to shake and occasionally retched. He was having a fight wih himself in his head.

_Unleash the wolf. You know you want to._

_No. That would mean I'd probably end up hurting someone._

_Who cares about them? Only care about yourself._

_No._

Out of nowhere Grubbs asked, "Where's Bill-E?"

Nobody answered. They were wondering the same thing.

"Where the hell is he? Ah shit! We gotta go get him! What if the wolves got 'im?!" exclaimed Grubbs getting up and heading for the cellar door when Cal pulled him back.

"You can't go out there. The wolves are probably still out there. You'll most likely get killed."

"But he's my brother! I told him I'd look after him! I gotta get him!"

Grubbs continued to fight them but there was more of them than him. Everyone was suprised to hear knocking outside.

"Meera? You guys can come out now. We took care of 'em."

They all came out from their hiding space and Grubbs immediately took off running searching for Bill-E.

Meera was talking to one of the disciples about what happened to the wolves. "We took care of them. A few of my men are injured and two were killed. We think the Lambs have something to do with this seeing as we don't know how the wolves got here," he said.

As they were still discussing plans to what to do next, Beranabus popped out of no where, "What's goin' on here?" he ordered. Shark filled him in on what happened. Bec came running to Beranabus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where did you go? You just disappeared."

"I went back to the Demonata universe for just a little while. I still haven't found out anything about the Shadow, but I think we're getting somewhere."

Suddenly, the ground was shaking and the sky got grey. There was loud shrieking and they were soon being attack by demons.

Beranabus pushed Bec away as a demon came running towards them. Bec watched as Beranabus wrestled with the demon and quickly ran off to find Kernel and Grubbs. She found them ganging up on a couple of demons and made them explode into a mess of guts.

"Grubbs! Kernel! We need to go to the cave!" she yelled to them and they followed her to the cave in the woods. They found Sharon trying to fight off a bear-type demon. She thought she had him for a second, but then as she went to punch it, it grabbed her arm and tore off her arm and the rest of her limbs, then finished with her.

Grubbs watched the whole thing and ran towards the bear and puched and kicked until the bear melted in a acidic fluid oozing from its insides. "That's for my mum, you bastard!"

Grubbs didn't have enough time to mourn the death of his mother (again) so he ran to where Bec and Kernel were. Near where they were there was a giant whole in the ground. It was glowing red and was burning hot.

_If Hell is what I imagined it would look like, then I'm staring right into the depths of it,_ Grubbs thought. Hearing the Ka-Gash speaking to them at once it said, _Gather up all the Magic you can then just let it go at once._

Kernel, Bec, and Grubbs held hands and gathered up as much magic they could together.

Without a second thought, it seemed as if the world exlpoded.

The next thing they new was they were lying on the ground. Except they weren't in the cave. They were in the living room. And nothing was broken or out of place.

Dervish walked into the room and looked down at the three teenagers.

"Kernel! Man, it's good to see ya. How you been?" he asked enthousiastically.

"Um...good...er...you?" Kernel responded oddly not quite sure what was going on.

"Good. I see you've met Grubbs. He's my nephew. Cal and Sharon, my broher and sister-in-lw, are on the anniversary, so Grubbs is staying here." said Dervish. He looked at Bec and Grubbs and said, "Grubbs, who's this pretty lady? From school? Well, it good to see you. Has Grubbs taken you on a tour of the house? How 'bout the cellar. That's where I keep the bodies and such."

"Hey, um, Derv? What's goin' on?" asked Grubbs confusedly.

"Um...I don't know. Yes I do. You do. You don't. Does Kernel know? I don't. Does Dr. Suess know? Yup! Lollipop! He knows! Bye."

......

"Um...that was...weird..."

"Yeah..."

"...Well....I'm gonna....go." Kernel opened a window then turned to the others. "You gonna come or know?"

"...Naw, I'm gonna stay here," replied Grubbs. "See ya."

"Well, yeah, I'll go. I'll go look for Bran." said Bec. "Bye, Grubbs." and hugged him.

The two walked in the window and disappeared from sight.

Grubbs just sat there on the floor of the living room trying to think what was going on.

_You didn't destroy the bloody universe just so you know._ said the Ka-Gash.

_You just made it so Gret never got the curse and your family didn'y die. _

"Ok, thanks for telling, now shut up." said Grubbs out loud.

* * *

That explanation was good enough for him.

**Hey ppl, I probably know what ur thinking. "That was stupid." "That was uneventful" "That sucked!" "This person does **_**not**_** know how to write a good story or ending."**

**Well, just to let you kno, I had absolutely no idea how to end this and i was getting writer's block. So, if u didn't like i totally dont blame you!!!**


End file.
